The present invention relates to an impact protector and, more particularly, to an impact protector for securement to an edge of a fragile article.
It is oftentimes desirable to protect a fragile article from accidental "dropping" or "jarring" during handling of such article. It is most important to protect the edges and, particularly, the corners, from sustaining direct blows. Specifically, if an impact blow is delivered directly to the edge or corner of an article, the impact energy will be concentrated over a relatively small surface area, typically resulting in damage to the article.
One such article particularly susceptible to impact damage is the portable computer. As is well-known, there is an ever increasing use of portable computers (e.g., pen-based computers) in the field. For example, pen-based computers are commonly employed by delivery companies to electronically record deliveries. The delivery person typically carries the computer on his person from delivery to delivery. The computer is, for the most part, continuously in use and is therefore likely, at some point, to be accidentally dropped or jarred.
Various carrying cases, which generally enclose the entire computer, already exist. However, these cases are somewhat impractical in the field. Particularly, because the computer is, for the most part, continuously in use, such cases can become a nuisance to the user. The user is therefore likely to simply discard the conventional case, leaving the computer permanently unprotected.
The prior art has considered impact protectors for other applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,142 discloses a hollow-ribbed mirror corner protector. The disclosed protector includes hollow ribs that project outwardly from the edge of the corner protector. These ribs, although sufficient to protect the edge of a mirror during static conditions, would be insufficient to protect a pen-based computer from an impact if, for example, such computer were dropped onto a hard surface.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,031, which discloses an edge protector for the edge of a fragile article (e.g., a sheet of glass) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,149, which discloses a shock absorbing unit (e.g., for a remote controlled device), would also be unable to sufficiently protect the edge or corner of a fragile article, such as a pen based computer, if such computer were dropped onto a hard surface.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an impact protector for securement to the edge of a fragile article, such as a pen based computer, that would protect the edges and corners of the article from impact forces if such article is accidently dropped or jarred during its use.